


Not Now

by Rumified



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Troll Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumified/pseuds/Rumified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SNK future. Mikasa's quarters.  Mikasa is a Commander, and Annie is Captain of the Squad. Mikasa is 22, Annie is 23.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Now

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodnes, my first fic dedicated to older Mikaani! So... I'm at work. And I'm having a thought. A scene pops up. A headcanon is form. That turn into a short fic. That made it on Evernote. That is now publish on here. Oh yeah. This thing went places. Mikasa’s POV mostly, not paying much attention to the detail here cause it's just really random typing.

Mikasa was returning back from an earlier mission that day and she made a quick stop to gather some forms from Hanji who was forever engross by all the stack of paperwork that she gather for the yrs regarding anything about the Titans. Mikasa knew that if she didn’t make haste and leave soon after, she’ll be obligated to listen to her go on and on about her latest finds. Not that she wasn’t _interested_ and it didn’t benefit her expeditions, she just knew that Hanji would _worn_ anyone out within minutes. She was grateful that Levi walked by sparing her the _misery_ knowing full and well how Hanji can be that he interrupted their conversation long enough to alert her about leaving shortly again.  
   
She didn’t said much besides agree. She rarely disagrees with him, and she wasn’t going to question his experience above all. If anything they both had form mutual respect for one another and the fact that she was his Commander, didn’t affect him either. A position that Levi happily pass up on that still to this day Mikasa can’t figure out why. _Maybe it's because he hates politics or maybe it's because it'll limit his time with Hanji?_ Mikasa opted for the latter thought cause of the sweet gesture behind it. And another pop up: _Am I not doing it for the same reason as well?_ Mikasa wasn't going to admit _that_ pursing her lips slightly and excuses herself, walking back towards her quarters as soldiers salute as she walks by.

 _Respect_. _That's all it was. Or years of military training._

  
Mikasa makes it to her residence with papers in hand glancing at them not paying much attention to the figure that was waiting for her inside resting next to the door with her arms cross. _Paying attention wasn’t needed_. For she knew who would be there. _Waiting perhaps._ The only other person that has access to her place among other locations was just standing in place. _She already had access to my most private of places, not meriting her permission to enter would be ridiculous_.  
   
Mikasa didn’t even bother closing the door, her instinct tells her that wouldn’t be needed. Just as Mikasa enters, Annie uses her left hand closing the door as briefly as possible without stepping out of position. _A task that she must had master by now_. Annie gives a quick glare from the corner of her eyes being aware that Mikasa wasn’t followed. Covering her tracks she quickly closes the door and a loud ‘click’ is heard as the locks meet at once keeping the door in place, Mikasa was right to trust her instincts. Annie’s expression was motionless, cold as usual with a blank stare of _disapproval_ that Mikasa had grown fond of. She doesn’t even bother to look back at her and continues walking in without a pause in her footsteps. She can sense how steady and calm she is and she had always wonder why Annie would always come to this conclusion; why she would always check her sides for _anything_ that may happen. _Like a murderer trying to be as discreet as possible from being caught by the police at large._ Annie always gave off that demeanor to her. _I never question her about it. It’ll be like questioning her nature._  
   
Mikasa turns around quickly as a screeching sound captures her attention wondering what it could be and her eyes widen as she sees Annie pulling her cabinet towards the door blocking it from being open. She can't believe her eyes, being floor by this new found situation she drops her papers at her desk and sits at the edge of it staring back at Annie with her head tilted amazed beyond belief _waiting patiently_ for her to finish.

She can tell that her cabinet has challenge her base on the _un-smoothness_ of it all. It took Annie a staggering 10 seconds to finalize its new found position blocking the door that Mikasa can safely bet all her money about what _this_ was regarding. Her floor now has traces of the recent moved furniture that Mikasa at this point can't seem to be bother with it. She’s certain that this wouldn’t be the _first_ nor the _last_ of it.

Annie stands up and looks at Mikasa who was staring back in silence seeing in her eyes the curiosity it held. Above all, shock.

"Really." Mikasa questions, her tone heavier than before still being unable to fully comprehend the _need_ for _that_.

"Really." Annie’s remarks back mimicking her not appreciating her tone. Mikasa picks up her papers once more and places them near her face covering up to her nose concealing her smile under it shaking her head a bit walking around her desk finally sitting down returning to her usual routine. _Allowing_ Annie to have her fun not saying another word.

With her attention now focus on the paper before her sitting down, she’s quickly interrupted by Annie’s hand covering it as she slams in on the table. Mikasa looks up sending Annie the ‘ _are you fucking serious right now’_ expression that Annie is accustom to seeing at this point. They both remain quiet for a good 5 seconds before doing or saying anything adjusting to the vibe that the room was sending them. As the feeling quickly sits in Annie quickly grabs Mikasa’s chin with the same hand pulling it up and states “Look at me.”

Her tone more like an _order_ than anything Mikasa delivers a glare staring at her and states “I’m working.” Annie doesn’t seem faze by that statement and without easing her grip on Mikasa’s chin she boldly states in the same tone “Not now.”

“But I——“ Mikasa begins. “Not now.” Annie states back determine to have Mikasa’s attention all to herself as she lowers her lips pressing them against hers easing up on her grip. Mikasa responses back a little bit _too eager_ that Annie has to smile at it and softly says again to Mikasa against her lips almost in a whisper. “Not now.” Pulling away from her.

Mikasa is piss. _Damn the ‘not now’._ And pulls her back in for a deeper kiss knowing that it’ll lead to more pleasurable things.

She makes love to her on her desk before seeing Levi again.


End file.
